


Unexpected Guests

by Steed73



Category: To the Manor Born
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Mystery, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steed73/pseuds/Steed73
Summary: Mademoiselle Dutoit comes to visit Richard and Audrey at Grantleigh. But she's hiding a big secret, can they help her before its too late.Set a few months after Bends Zee Knees





	1. A French Visitor

It was a warm June day and the Lord and Lady of Grantleigh were out riding on the grounds of the estate. They cut very elegant figures on horseback with outfits nearly matching of black riding boots and beige breeches. Richard wore a navy polo shirt and Audrey a white polo shirt.

Audrey had decided to try out a side saddle and was very pleased with her decision when Richard told she looked incredibly sexy riding her horse side saddle. Her Horse Viscount was a lovely horse to ride, he was also the only horse they had that was comfortable with a side saddle.

After a few hours they made their way back to the front drive of the manor where Ned was waiting for them ready to take the horses to the stables.

Richard dismounted his horse, handing the reins to Ned as he went around to help Audrey down.

He reached up and held her waist as she held on to his shoulders. She slid down from the horse her arms now wrapped tightly around his neck as Ned walked the horses away.

“Did you enjoy riding side saddle on Viscount darling” 

“Yes I did, although I much prefer riding astride a particular handsome knight of the realm”

Richard raised his eyebrows and chuckled lifting her up and swinging her around. Audrey tightened her hold on his neck, throwing her head back in delight. Richard stopped spinning but still held her off the ground as he brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

Watching the couple from the window of the manor was Mrs. Poo and an unexpected guest. Mademoiselle Dutoit had been expected to arrive tomorrow but had made the trip from London to the country a day early.

Turning to Mrs. Poo Mademoiselle Dutoit smiled “They will make beautiful children together N'est-ce pas”

“Yes, I cannot wait to be a grandmother” Mrs. Poo gushed.

“Well it doesn’t look like you will have long to wait if that is how they act all the time” she chuckled

 

Outside Richard and Audrey had finally come up for air. Still holding her off the ground with a firm arm around her waist Richard moved his other hand under her polo shirt caressing her back, his fingers playing with the catch of her bra. Audrey shivered at the feel of his warm hand on her skin.

“I want to take you upstairs and make slow passionate love to you darling”

“I think that’s the most marvelous idea darling” Audrey sighed

Richard lowered her down until her feet touched the floor, letting her slide against his body so she could feel exactly what she did to him.

Holding her firmly to him he buried his face in her neck sucking and kissing the spots he knew drove her crazy. She ran her fingers through his hair until her hand came to rest on his neck holding him to her.

Audrey's eyes rolled back as he hit a particular spot on her neck that made her go weak in the knees. If his strong arms hadn’t been holding her up she would have fallen to the ground with the sensations he was creating with his mouth.

The moment was interrupted when Mrs. Poo emerged from the manor.

“Bedrich, Audrey,” she called out

Richard raised his head from his wife’s neck “Yes mother what is it” he said frustrated as he turned to face his mother keeping one arm around Audrey.

“Mademoiselle Dutoit is here”

“I thought she wasn’t coming till tomorrow darling,” Audrey asked her husband

“Yes that’s what we arranged, I wonder why she’s early?”

Before they could walk into the manor Mademoiselle Dutoit came out the front door

“Sir Richard, Lady DeVere it’s so nice to see you again,” Mademoiselle Dutoit said shaking their hands.

“And you Mademoiselle” Audrey replied

“Madeleine please, I am sorry for my early arrival but I just couldn’t stay in London a moment longer the heat was just too much for me”

Mrs. Poo rolled her eyes these foreigners had no stamina she thought to herself.

“Oh that’s fine not to worry, I hope Brabinger has shown you your room” Richard inquired.

“Yes he has and your mother has treated me to a wonderful English afternoon tea”

Audrey smiled “Well we’ll go and change and meet you in the drawing room for drinks before dinner"

“That would be wonderful and perhaps this time I can look at your actual wedding album” Madeleine joked

“Yes I think this time we can find it” Audrey chuckled

 

After a very nice dinner they had drinks in the library where Audrey got their wedding album out for Madeleine to look at.

“You look very beautiful Audrey and you Richard, grey is definitely your colour” Madeleine commented

She pointed to the photo on the next page of the album “But I think this photo is my favorite, the love between you shines from your eyes.”

Richard took Audrey’s hand entwining there fingers “It’s was the best day of my life,” he said as he looked into Audrey's eyes.

Audrey squeezed his hand "Mine to darling"

Mademoiselle Dutoit Smiled at the two of them sitting across from her, so obviously in love “And were you sick with nerves on the big day Richard?”

Richard chuckled “Not quite, I had the brigadier there to make sure I was alright”

Mrs. Poo clapped her hands together “Bedrich made a beautiful speech I was in tears at the end, Audrey too. I still can’t watch it without getting emotional”

“Watching it, you had it filmed?” Mademoiselle Dutoit asked

Audrey nodded “Yes it was Richard’s idea he thought it would be nice for our children to look at”

 

“If you’ll excuse me I will retire it has been a long day,” Mrs. Poo said. As she stood she saw a look cross Madeleine's face. Thinking that maybe she wanted to speak to Audrey alone she decided to give her the opportunity. Mrs. Poo held her hand out to Richard.

“Bedrich come and walk with me to my room”

Richard took her hand and placed it in the crook of his elbow “Are you alright mother, your not ill are you?”

“No dear just tired. I need my beauty sleep”

When Richard and his mother left the room Madeleine saw her chance to talk to Audrey but before she could say a word Audrey started to speak.

“Forgive me Madeleine but this trip to England is not just for business is it?” 

Madeleine smiled at her intuition “You are right Audrey there is another reason I am here. Maybe tomorrow I can explain it all to you and Richard but for now I just wanted to ask if you knew a girl by the name of Nicola Gray?”

Audrey thought for a moment “Nicola Gray.....wait there’s a girl I teach at the riding school by that name”

Madeleine nodded “I will say no more tonight but tomorrow I will tell you both all about it”

 

That night while lying in bed Audrey told Richard what Madeleine had said. Her head rested on his shoulder, her arm around his waist.

“Well it all seems very mysterious to me, I wonder what she wants with this girl?” Richard said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

“I don’t know darling but whatever it is she’ll tell us tomorrow” Audrey sighed.

“You know I never did get to make slow passionate love to you this afternoon,” he said as his hand moved from her hair to her back then rested on the swell of her bottom squeezing gently.

“Darling our guest is just down the hall” Audrey protested but couldn’t stop a moan escaping her lips as he continued to massage her backside.

“We’ll just have to be quiet then,” he said rolling her underneath him before she could open her mouth he kissed her. His tongue finding hers as he deepened the kiss.

Madeline was just turning out the light in her room when she heard noises coming from the master bedroom down the hall.

She listened for a moment, there was a rhythmic knocking against the wall. Then she heard moans and groans followed by muffled voices.

“Darling don’t stop....Oh Richard”

“Audrey....Yes...oohhh”

Madeline giggled they really were very much in love, her mind drifted to her last visit and what she had said. Yes, she thought to herself at the end of the day there is always the bedroom.


	2. Who Is This Girl?

The next morning Richard and Audrey sat together in the drawing room listening to Madeline tell them what was going on.

“Twelve years ago I met a man who I thought I was going to marry but it didn’t work out. Shortly after he left I found out I was pregnant. I decided I couldn’t keep the baby and had her adopted to a family here in England.”

Madeline took a deep breath.

“I thought she was happy but I found out recently that she has been in an orphanage, the family I thought she was adopted by had never heard of her. I don’t want that for her so I’ve come to get her back”

“And you think the girl at the riding school is your daughter?” Audrey asked

“Yes I do, I thought I would go to see her at the children’s home and then maybe if you and Richard invited her here, I could spend time getting to know her”

“What if she doesn’t want to see you, what will you do then?” Richard asked

“I will make sure she has everything she needs to live a happy life even if that is not with me. I know it’s a lot to ask of you both” 

Richard looked at Audrey silently asking what they should do. When he saw her nod he turned to Madeline.

“She’s your daughter Madeleine of course we’ll help in any way we can”

“Thank you, Thank you both. I’m going to see her this afternoon if it goes well can she come and stay tomorrow?”

Audrey nodded “Yes that’s fine, I’ll have Brabinger get a room ready for her”

 

That afternoon after Madeline had gone to visit her daughter, Richard found Audrey in one of the guest rooms adding the finish touches for Nicola’s stay.

“It looks lovely darling” he said coming up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back against him.

Audrey covered his hands with hers “Thank you Richard”

He put his chin on her shoulder “Do you think she’ll want to see Madeline?”

“I really don’t know darling, I’m sure if Nicola listens to the circumstances she will understand that her mother was only doing what she thought was best for her”

“Mmm”

Audrey pulled out of his arms and turned taking his hand “Come on darling, I’ve finished in here” she said leading him out of the room.

They stopped by their bedroom door and Richard wrapped his arms around her waist.

“You know darling we still haven’t caught up on our afternoon lovemaking. How about taking a ride on your Knight of the realm”

“Oh yes, I’m just in the mood for a good gallop darling” she said crushing her lips to his.

She started walking backwards into their bedroom but not concentrating on where they we’re going they tripped over the rug falling down onto the settee. Laughing Audrey grabbed Richard’s polo shirt lifting it up and off of him barely breaking their passionate kisses.

He trailed his lips down her neck as he undid the buttons on her blouse. Audrey pulled away from him removing her blouse before she pushed him off of her and onto his back. She stood and removed her skirt and underwear.

She then climbed on top of him running her hands down his chest, her lips moved lower on his stomach as she kneeled between his legs. She reached to undo his trousers pushing them and his boxers down his legs then pulling them completely off.

She kissed his stomach again taking his aching member in her hand, stroking him from base to tip. With her eyes locked with his she took him in her mouth.

Richard arched his back as a loud moan escaped his lips at his wife’s attentions. She’d never done this to him before in fact he had never had this done to him before. The sight of Audrey on her knees doing this to him had him close already.

“Audrey...darling...you...ahhh” Richard let out another moan

Audrey smiled loving that she could have this effect on him, she released him and slid up along him, her body covering his. Moving her legs she straddled him before she sat up and sank down onto him as he thrust his hips up into her. She gasped as she felt him move inside her.

Richard held her hips as he thrust into her at a fast pace, Audrey threw her head back at the sensations her husband was creating in her.

With one had still on her hip he moved the other one to squeeze her breast still pushing into her in a frenzy.

“Yes, Oh God, Yes darling” she moaned

She pushed herself down onto him meeting his upward thrusts, Richard couldn’t hold on any longer and came deep inside her crying out her name.

Feeling her husband pulsing inside her sent her over the edge and into her own climax as she collapsed onto his chest. Richard continued thrusting into her trying to prolong her orgasm for as long as possible.

He wrapped his arms around her as he slowed his movements, stroking his fingers through her hair and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

When they had regained their breath Richard spoke “That was amazing darling, I love you”

“Mmm...I love you to darling”

 

After their afternoon encounter Richard and Audrey were in the drawing room enjoying afternoon tea when Madeleine came back from visiting Nicola.

“Madeleine how did it go?” Audrey asked as she poured her a cup of tea.

Madeline took the cup and saucer and sat down “Surprisingly well, I told her who I was and what had happened. She seemed to take it very well”

“So we can expect her here tomorrow then?”  Richard asked

Madeline nodded “Yes, If that’s still alright with you”

“Of course”

Madeline smiled “She remembered you Audrey from the riding school and you Richard. She said you were Lady DeVere’s nice husband who brought them all chocolate at Christmas”

Richard smiled embarrassed  “Yes well, everyone deserves a treat at Christmas”

Audrey patted her husbands knee then turned her attention to Madeline “So if the next few days work out will she be going home with you?”

“That I do not know. Her life is here, her friends I’m not sure she’ll want to leave. If not I may have to find someone to take care of her here or maybe a boarding school of some kind...Actually I’ll be glad when she’s here the lady at the home said a strange man has been hanging around asking about Nicola”

“Really, do you have any idea who it could be?” Richard asked puzzled 

“No she’s just a child, what could anyone possibly want with her”

“Perhaps he’s something to do with her father” Audrey suggested

“Jack never knew I was pregnant, I don’t see how he could have found out now”

“Don’t worry, she’ll be safe here” Audrey said

 


	3. How Did It Go?

Audrey opened the door to her husband’s study about to tell him that dinner would be served shortly.

“Darling, oh sorry” she said seeing he was on the telephone.

Richard smiled and waved her over to him.

She stood by his chair, her hand on his shoulder as he spoke on the phone, he looked up at her as he rested his hand on her her hip.

Audrey lowered herself in to his lap, her legs resting across his. Cupping his cheek in her hand she kissed his neck, softly biting the flesh there before soothing it with her tongue and lips. Richard tried to concentrate on what the person on the phone was saying but his wife’s attentions to his neck were distracting him.

“Yes that...ahh...no nothing...ohhh...no I’m fine...Look can I call you back” he said hurriedly.

Not waiting for an answer Richard blindly put the phone down then wrapped his arms around Audrey’s waist pulling her tighter to him.

“Darling if you keep distracting me like this I’ll never get any work done..mmm” he groaned as her teeth bite his pulse point. She raised her head from his neck and  kissed his chin running her fingers through his hair.

“I can’t help it darling, you look so masterful when your working”

Richard cocked an eyebrow “Oh you like that do you, well I could be masterful right now” he said running a hand under her skirt and and along her thigh.

Audrey placed her hand on his stopping it from moving any higher “As much as I’d like that darling, it’s time for dinner and Henry is already here”

He rested his forehead on hers “Mmm” Richard moaned.

Getting up from his lap she held her hand out to him “Come on darling dinner first then you can be masterful later”

 

The dinner was very pleasant, Henry and Madeleine had got on very well. As it turned out Henry had spent some time in Paris when he was younger and they talked about how it had changed over the years, then the conversation turned to Mrs Poo.

“So Henry you and Mrs Polouvicka are a couple” Madeleine asked

“Well yes, I...Yes” Henry stuttered

“And is marriage on the cards” she inquired

Before Henry could answer Brabinger entered the dinning room walking over to Audrey,“I’m sorry to disturb you Madam but there is a phone call for you”

“Thank you Brabinger if you will excuse me” Audrey rose from the table and left the room.

Madeleine turned to Richard “Well Richard how is Cavendish doing, I saw the stock was up today”

Thankful for the change of subject Richard gave Madeleine a long update on the happenings at Cavendish, Henry looked relieved that the conversation had moved on and the subject of marriage didn’t come up again.

 

Richard and Audrey were laying in bed that night discussing the days events as had become their custom since they married. Audrey was draped across her husband’s chest, his arms around her, hands caressing her back as her fingers ran through the hair on his chest.

“Did you see your mothers face when Madeleine mentioned marriage” Audrey chuckled

“Yes and I noticed you made a quick escape to take that phone call”

“That was good timing, its the only time I didn’t mind the rector phoning during dinner” she paused before asking him “Do you think your mother would get married again?”

Richard sighed “I don’t know darling, I’ve never really thought about it. I don’t ever remember her having any gentleman callers when I was young”

Audrey thought it best to change the subject she knew Richard still wasn’t comfortable talking about his mother’s relationship with Henry “I thought we might go out for lunch tomorrow, give Madeleine a chance to get to know her daughter.”

“That sounds like a good idea, what about mother?”

She raised her head from his chest smiling at him “Henry is taking her to the cinema”

“Really, I haven’t been to the cinema in years, perhaps we should go one evening.”

“I’d like that, I must of been at school the last time I went”

“Well that settles it then, next week I’m taking you to the cinema”

“I look forward to it darling” she said running a finger down his cheek.

“But tomorrow I thought we might go to The Old Coach Restaurant, you know it is awfully good and only...”

“£12.50 for two” he finished her sentence

“Alright we’ll go there but this time I’m driving and no horses” he chuckled

“Whatever you say darling” Audrey giggled before she leaned in and kissed him.

 

 

 


	4. Lunch

Richard and Audrey were sitting in the old coach restaurant waiting for their meal to arrive, although Audrey had never liked witnessing public displays of affection with Richard she herself had become very public displaying her love for her husband.

Now she was happy to be seen in public holding his hand, hugging him, even kissing him, she just loved being with him.

So while they waited for their meal she rested her hand on his across the table, interlacing their fingers. Although Richard like to project the air of confident businessman he was a naturally shy man and had never been comfortable with showing his affection publicly but with Audrey he found he couldn’t help but touch her or kiss her when they were in public.

The waiter brought their meal a few minutes later. Audrey was thankful for the quick service in the last few days she had been feeling hungry all the time.

“Oh this looks lovely” she said as she picked up her cutlery and began eating with gusto.

Richard laughed at her enthusiastic reaction to their meal.

Audrey looked up at him "Why are you laughing Richard?"

“I’m sorry Audrey, Its just I’ve never seen you act this way over lunch before Darling”

She grinned. "I don't know what’s come over me in the last few days, I'm just so hungry all the time. What do you think it could be?"

Richard shook his head "I don’t know darling, we have been very active lately though” he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Audrey smiled as a blush creeping up her cheeks at his words but she continued to eat her meal.

 

Richard put down his knife and fork after he’d eaten his fill, dabbing his mustache with his napkin watching his wife continue to eat. He’d never seen her like this over food before, he wondered if something was wrong but normally when someone was feeling ill they lost their appetite. Audrey’s appetite had increased and she looked healthy, infact she was glowing.

Audrey looked over to Richard as she finished the last of her chicken “I think we should have dessert darling, I’m still hungry”

“Of course darling whatever you’d like, here” he said handing her the dessert menu. 

After she had decided what she wanted Richard summoned the waiter to take their order: chocolate cheesecake for Lady DeVere and coffee for Sir Richard.

After the waiter brought their order Richard drank his coffee as he watched Audrey start on her cheesecake.

"Would you like a taste, darling?" She asked

Richard smiled “Yes I would”

Audrey held her fork out across the table as he leaned forward “mmm that is very good”

“Yes, but you have a little chocolate right there” running her thumb across the corner of his mouth she then put her thumb to her lips licking the chocolate off of it.

Richard raised his eyebrows surprised at his wife’s actions, Audrey laughed at her husbands reaction.

“So how do you think they are getting on” Audrey asked her husband. She hoped Madeleine and Nicola had found things in common they could bond over.

“I don’t know.....darling do you think Henry would ask my mother to marry him?”

Audrey placed her fork down on the now empty plate “Honestly, no I don’t, not because he doesn’t want to but because he knows that she still loves your father and besides they seem to like the situation as it is”

“You’re probably right” Richard sighed

“Are you ready to go darling” 

“Yes come on let’s go home and meet Nicola” 

 

They found Madeleine and Nicola in the gardens looking at the roses. Nicola was the spitting image of her mother except for her blond hair.

“Richard, Audrey, this is Nicky. Nicky you remember Lady DeVere and Sir Richard” Madeleine said as she introduced her daughter.

“Yes I remember Lady DeVere and Sir Richard”  

“Please call us Richard and Audrey and you prefer Nicky yes?” Audrey asked putting her hand on Nicky’s shoulder

“Yes lady, I mean Audrey” Nicky smiled

Madeleine turned to Richard “Your mother has been showing Nicky the gardens Richard”

“Oh so you’ve met mother then”

“Yes and her boyfriend, he is very nice” Nicky giggled 

Mrs Poo emerged from the manor and called to Richard “Bedrich your office is on the phone”

“Coming mother” he called back “I’ll see you inside darling” he said to Audrey

“Why does Mrs Poo call him Bedrich” Nicky asked Audrey 

“Because that was his name before he changed it, Richard is from czechoslovakia,”

“Cool, but he’s British now isn’t he”

Audrey nodded “Yes he has a British passport but his mother has always called him Bedrich”

“Now I think it’s time for tea, I’m sure Mrs Beecham has some of her famous scones for us” Audrey said leading Madeleine and Nicky back into the manor.

 

 


	5. Warm Night

Since they had married watching his wife’s nightly ritual before bed had become a favourite pastime of Richard’s.

He was perched on the bathroom window sill in his pyjama bottoms watching her as she started to rub cream into her hands. She caught him looking at her in the mirror and smiled.

Knowing he had been caught he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle pulling her back to his chest. 

“Nicky seems nice, I’m glad she and Madeleine are getting on well” Audrey sighed

Richard nodded ”Yes, although there is something that feels off about her, I just can’t put my finger on it” 

Audrey patted his hand “I know what you mean, the way she just excepted Madeleine does seem strange. If I was her I don’t think I’d be so quick to forgive” 

Richard delved one hand between the gap in her robe but instead of finding her or rather his pyjama top that she usually wore he found her silky soft skin.

“Mmm...what’s this” he said catching her eyes in the mirror.

“Well you see darling it’s so hot tonight that I thought I just wouldn’t wear anything to bed”

“I think that’s a marvellous idea darling, perhaps I better do that to” he said as his hand moved from her stomach to brush the underside of her breast.

Before he could move it any further Audrey grabbed his hand “I’ll leave that up to you, now brush your teeth and then come to bed” she said walking out of the bathroom.

 

It really was a warm night and Audrey was relieved she had not worn anything to bed, she laid on her side waiting for her husband to come to bed. Richard had also decided it was far to warm to wear anything in bed.

He climbed in behind her sliding his arm under her pillow and pressing his chest to her back, his other arm wrapped around her waist, bringing his knees up behind hers spooning her.

When Audrey felt her husband press against her naked she was instantly aroused. She didn’t know what had come over her in the last few weeks she just couldn’t get enough off him.

She pushed her backside against his groin feeling his body respond to her movements.

“Audrey...” he sighed “The things you do to me...I can’t get enough of you darling” Putting a hand on her hip he guided himself into her. She gasped as he entered her and laced her fingers with his where they rested on her hip.

Richard kissed her neck as he slowly moved his hips against hers, Audrey closed her eyes and moaned with pleasure. She moved his hand from her hip down between her legs where he pressed his fingers on her sensitive bud and began stroking her. Audrey reached back, her hand clurching his head, running her fingers through his hair.

He started moving faster behind her, panting as he increased his movements, Audrey moaned at the feel of him moving inside her. She loved how he made her feel.

They climaxed together Audrey crying out moments before Richard.

Exhausted from their lovemaking they lay still spooned together, before Richard reached for the sheet and pulled it up over them.

”So much for keeping cool” Audrey giggled

”I can’t help it darling, you have that effect on me.”

Audrey turned her head as Richard made sure she was covered by the sheet. He leaned down to give her a tender kiss, then entwined their fingers on her stomach before falling into a peaceful slumber.


	6. What’s His Game

Brabinger knocked on the door of the study before entering. Richard was sat at his desk with Henry looking over his shoulder at some papers for the estate.

”Excuse me Sir but may I have a word with you”

Richard looked up “Of course Brabinger, What can I do for you?”

Seeing Brabinger pause Henry decided to give the man a chance to speak to Richard in private.

“I’ll leave you to it Richard” Henry said walking towards the door.

Brabinger stepped forward stopping Henry’s progress “Actually sir I believe your thoughts on this matter would be very helpful”

Richard looked puzzled and rose from his chair “What is it Brabinger?”

“Yesterday one of the cleaners was stopped by a strange man outside the manor. He asked about Miss Nicky Sir. She felt rather intimidated and told me about the incident. I had the cctv looked at and found the man, the farm manager produce a photograph. I thought you would like to see it”

Brabinger handed the photograph to Richard. Henry glanced down to take a look, a flash of recognition crossed his mind, it couldn’t be he thought but it was.

“Richard I know this man”

Richard looked at Henry “Really, what’s his name?”

“If it’s the same man I’m thinking of his name is Thomas Martin but everyone called him by his middle name, Jack. He used to work for a rival company of ours. Horrible little man always out for what he could get”

“I wonder if he is Nickys father, we’ll have to show Madeleine see if she recognises him. Thank you for bringing this to my attention Brabinger, you can leave it with me”

”Very good Sir”

After Brabinger had left the room Henry turned to Richard “I think you should phone your Managing Director at Cavendish, Nigel, he was the boss at the company Mr Martin worked for.”

“I’ll do that,” seeing the pensive look on Henry’s face he asked him “Henry is there something else?”

“I just want you to be careful Richard this Thomas Martin had some very unsavoury friends, I don’t want you to get involved in something dangerous”

Richard rested his hand on Henry’s shoulder “I’ll be careful don’t worry”

 

Audrey saw her husband from their bedroom window sitting on the bench in the gardens. Seeing the troubled look on his face she went out to see what was wrong.

As she approached she could see he was deep in thought and hadn’t noticed her.

“Richard?”

He looked up to see his wife standing in front of him “Hello darling, I didn’t see you there”

She sat down beside him taking his hand in hers “What’s the matter Darling?”

Richard sighed “I’ve found something out about Nicky and her father and I’m not sure what to do”

Audrey nodded “I see, would it help to tell me?”

“Actually Audrey I was just going to come and find you to ask your advice”

Richard proceeded to tell her about the events of the previous day and what Henry had told him. 

“So what did Nigel say?”

“He remembered him, apparently he was fired for embezzling company funds. Uncle Grevel was the chairman of the company and was going to get the police involved but then Thomas disappeared.”

Seeing the look on her husbands face she knew there had to be more to it.

“There’s something else?” She asked

He nodded “Nigel said he saw Thomas a few weeks ago in London with a young girl, maybe 11 or 12 going into a solicitors office”

Audrey leaned back on the bench “So you think that Nicky has met her father before and they are planning something”

“Well it does seem odd doesn’t it. Maybe I’ve read to many mystery novels but what if Thomas is after Madeleine’s money and is using Nicky to get it.”

“I don’t like to say it Richard but you could be right. Madeleine is a very rich woman and this Thomas sounds like a very unsavoury character. We need to tell her what we know”

Richard nodded “You’re right of course”

Getting up from the bench Richard pulled Audrey up wrapping his arms around her waist “ I don’t know what I’d do without you darling”

Audrey rested her hands on his chest “Well you’ll never have to find out, now kiss me”

Richard chuckled then kissed her tenderly, just as they were going to go and find Madeleine she came walking across the lawn towards them with a very familiar man in tow.

Audrey was shocked “That’s...”

“The man in the photo...Thomas Martin” Richard finished

“What do we do?”

“Say nothing let’s find out what his game is first”

They smiled as Madeleine approached

“Richard, Audrey, I’d like you to meet Jack or to give him his proper name, Thomas Martin He is Nicky’s father”

Audrey held her hand out towards the man “How very nice to meet you Mr Martin”

 


	7. We Need Some Help

Audrey was putting her earrings on as she walked over to Richard who was standing by the window looking out onto the grounds.

“What do you think darling?” She asked giving him a twirl.

She was wearing an olive green evening dress which showed of her curves. Curves Richard thought that had become slightly rounder in the past few weeks. Though he would never tell her that, he wasn’t stupid and honestly he loved that she was a little more curvy. Not that he didn’t love her figure before.

“Audrey you look...beautiful” he breathed

She grinned at his reaction standing in front of him she reached up to adjust his bow tie.

“Thank you Richard, you look very dashing in your tux”

“Have you thought anymore about what we’re going to do” she asked running her hands along the lapels of his dinner jacket.

Richard rested his hands on her waist “Yes I have. This party tonight couldn’t have come at a better time. Do you remember me introducing you to Brett and Danny last year?”

“Oh yes the Lord and the American, oh and that nice Judge Fulton was with them but what have they got to do with this”

“Well they have been known to look into things like this. The judge works with them, very nice chap, I think they might be able to help us”

“And they are going to be at the party tonight?”

Richard nodded

“Well it can’t hurt to ask them”

 

They had barely entered the front door of house where the party was being held before Richard heard the booming voice of Judge Fulton.

“Richard my dear chap it’s good to see you and Audrey you’re looking beautiful my dear” Judge Fulton said shaking Richard’s hand and kissing Audrey’s. 

“It’s good to see you to judge, actually I was hoping to bump into you, I need your help” Richard explained

“Of course, is it something that might interest Brett and Danny?” The judge asked

Richard nodded “I think it would Judge”

“Well then let’s adjourn to the study over there” he said pointing to a door on the far side of the hall.

 

Richard told the Judge, Brett and Danny all the details of what had happened over the last few days.

The judge rubbed his face “To tell you the truth Richard I have heard of the man you speak off. He’s been involved in a lot of underworld dealings not someone you want to be associated with”

Audrey was taken aback  “This man has been in our home Judge, are you saying he’s dangerous?”

“Yes I’m afraid I am Audrey, which is why I think Brett and Danny here should look into this. You and Richard should not be involved in any way, leave it to us”

Richard looked to Audrey who nodded “If you’re both sure then we would be extremely grateful” 

Danny put his arm around Richard’s shoulder “Of course Richard, you’ve been a good friend to us besides might be fun, perhaps Mademoiselle Dutoit will be open to a little American hospitality” Danny joked.

Brett stepped forward “Daniel I think someone such as Mademoiselle DuToit would be more interested with someone of British Reserve ”

Danny laughed at Brett “Alright your lordship we’ll just have to see won’t we”

The Judge rolled his eyes at their antics “Brett you keep an eye on Mademoiselle Dutoit, Danny you look into Mr Martin and I’ll pay a visit to this solicitor.”

“Yes Judge, after we finish our drinks” Danny said

The Judge turned to Richard and Audrey “Now you two go enjoy the party. I’ll contact you in a few days when we have news”

 

After an hour at the party Richard led Audrey outside into the garden. It was another hot night and the air inside the house was humid. They walked hand in hand across the lawn before coming to a stop in front of a beautiful fountain.

Richard reached into his jacket for a cigar and was about to light it when Audrey touched his hand “Don’t light it darling, it makes my stomach queasy”

Richard brow creased in confusion she had never complained about him smoking before. He removed the cigar from his mouth “You’ve never said before darling, I’m sorry”

Audrey shook her head “It doesn’t normally, it’s just these past few days and besides it’s bad for you Richard. Promise me you’ll cut down”

Hearing the distress in his wife’s voice he nodded “I promise I’ll will Audrey”

She raised a hand to cup his cheek “Thank you darling”

Richard moved his face closer to hers, “I’d do anything for you darling, you know that don’t you?” he murmered before taking her lips in a tender kiss.

 

As they drove back to the manor that night the conversation turned to Madeleine and Nicky.

Richard glanced at Audrey “We did the right thing asking the judge for help. I’m sure Brett and Danny will sort this all out” 

“So am I.....it’s awfully hot again tonight” she said turning up the air conditioning in the car.

“I’ve got some fans coming in the next few days but until then we’ll have to find another way to keep cool tonight”

Audrey rested her hand on his thigh “I’m sure you’ll think of something darling”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters of Brett, Danny and Judge Fulton come from the TV Series The Persuaders.


	8. Cooling Off

Audrey felt her husband move his pillow again trying to get comfortable. She rolled over to face him to find his back was to her and he was moaning.

“Are you alright darling?”

“It’s just so hot, I can’t sleep” he groaned

Audrey rested her hand on his side leaning over him to kiss his cheek, he did feel hot. Richard turned on to his back looking at his wife.

“Aren’t you hot darling?” He asked

“A little, you know when I was younger we had a very hot summer here and there was only one way to cool off.”

“What was that?”

Audrey didn’t reply instead she slid out of bed grabbed her dressing gown and put her slippers on.

“Audrey? What are you doing?”

“Come with me darling” she smiled handing him his dressing gown. He took it and then put his slippers on

“Where are we going?”

“To cool off, now come on” she grinned taking his hand.

 

She led him outside and along the paths of the estate and through a small gathering of trees before coming to a stop in front of the lake.

Still holding his hand she walked towards the edge of the water. She let go of his hand to undo her robe letting it drop to the floor and then removed her nightdress.

Richard was transfixed when he saw Audrey’s naked figure turn towards him, feeling himself react he swallowed thickly.

“Darling don’t you want to cool off?” She asked before stepping into the water and swimming out into the lake.

Richard was in shock at his wife’s behaviour, she was constantly surprising him and he fell more in love with her everyday.

He took his clothes of as fast as he could running into the water after her. The water was lovely and cool and he no longer felt the heat of summer.

He swam out until he reached her grabbing her around the waist, crashing his lips on hers.

“Are you cooler now Richard?” She teased

“God Audrey, the things you do to me” he breathed his lips finding her neck.

“Oh darling” she gasped feeling the evidence of his excitement pressed against her leg. Her skin tingled as his hand slowly trailed lower down her stomach to between her legs. His fingers stroking over her sending shivers through her entire body.

He continued to nip and suck her neck and throat hearing her groan in pleasure at his efforts.

Audrey could take no more and wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms gripping his neck “Take me Richard, I need you darling” she begged.

He positioned himself at her opening gently nudging inside her. She had got him such a state he knew he wouldn’t last long so he set a fast pace pressing his chest tightly against hers.

Audrey moaned at the sensation of his hairy wet chest pressed against her sensitive nipples, she was so close already it wouldn’t take much to send her over the edge.

Richard knowing he was close brought his lips to her neck and bit down hard sending Audrey spiralling into an intense climax.

Feeling his wife tightening around him triggered his own release. He kept moving inside her prolonging their pleasure before coming to a stop.

“You constantly amaze me Audrey” he panted into her neck.

“I love surprising you darling it always has such wonderful results” she chuckled.

They stayed entwined together still in the lake letting the water cool them. After a while longer they left the water and got dressed. Richard took her hand and led her back towards the manor.

Madeleine saw the couple walking back to the manor across the lawn with a smile on her face. Their wet hair and grinning faces told her they had been to the lake. She never realised Audrey fforbes-Hamilton was so bold as to go for a midnight skinny dip. But she thought to herself Audrey fforbes-Hamilton was now Audrey DeVere and having seen them together in the last few days Audrey DeVere was far more adventurous.

 


	9. Another Guest

Richard and Henry were waiting for the Brigadier to arrive at The Manor. Although Richard had previously told Brigadier Lemington he didn’t play cricket but liked to watch the Brigadier had persuaded him to play for the village team.

Henry having played cricket for most of his life offered to give Richard a few pointers, so here they were on the lawn of the manor with cricket nets set up and Henry bowling balls at Richard.

With Henry’s guidance he was proving to be a very good batsman.

The Brigadier was walking over to them on the lawn when Richard hit a big shot that went sailing over the Brigadier’s head and straight through the window of Ned’s shed. Fortunately it was Ned’s day off and he wasn’t inside.

“I say good shot, carry on like that and you’ll be opening the batting my boy” the Brigadier called out.

“Oh I don’t think I’m up to that Brigadier” Richard chuckled

“Nonsense I’m sure with a little more coaching from Henry here you’ll be on top form in no time”

Richard shook his head then directed the brigadier to the terrace “Come and have some lemonade, Audrey’s decided we’re to eat on the terrace this arfternoon”

Madeleine was already sitting down at the table and Richard introduce the Brigadier to her “Brigadier Lemington I’d like you to meet Madeleine Dutoit, Madeleine this is Brigadier Lemington a very good friend of ours”

“Hello there, nice to meet you. French are you, well never mind. Don’t like cricket do you?”

Madeleine chuckled at him, he seemed like a typical English country gent “I’m afraid I do not”

The brigadier shrugged his shoulders “Shame, damm fine sport”

“Here you are Brigadier” Henry said handing him a glass of ice cold lemonade.

“Ah thank you Henry and how are you and Mrs Polouvicka getting on?” He asked nudging Henry with his elbow. Not to miss an opportunity to ruffle the Brigadiers feathers Henry was quick with his reply.

“Very well thank you Brigadier. How’s you’re niece? The one who was with you in London”

The Brigadier chocked a bit on his drink “Oh yes, fine she’s very well”

Audrey came out on to the terrace wearing a pale yellow sundress, Richard couldn’t help but admire her figure as she walked towards him.

“Hello darling, you look wonderful” he said putting an arm on her waist and kissing her lips.

Audrey ran her hand down his chest “Thank you, I must say I like you in your cricket whites darling, very dashing”

Madeleine rose from her seat “If you will excuse me I think I will go and tell Nicky lunch is ready”

Richard held out a seat for his wife as she sat down “Thank you darling,” she smiled before turning her attention to the Brigadier.

“Are you ready for the match next week then Brigadier” Audrey asked

“Yes I think so and with Henry and Richard we’ve got a good chance of winning”

Madeleine returned with Nicky “Brigadier this is my daughter Nicky”

He stood to greet the young girl “How do you do young lady”

Nicky smiled “It’s very nice to meet you Brigadier”

The brigadier shook his head “You know you look very familiar, I could have sworn we’ve met before”

Before anything else could be said Mrs Poo came out on to the terrace followed by Lord Brett Sinclair.

“Bedrich your friend Lord Sinclair is here”

Brett walked over to Richard with his hand outstretched “Richard how are you it’s been a long time”

Richard nodded playing along “Yes far to long Everybody this is Brett Sinclair an old friend of mine, he’s going to be staying with us for a few days”

This got the brigadier’s attention “A Lord are you, any good at cricket?”

“Well I’m a pretty effective leg spinner if that’s any good to you”

The brigadiers eyebrows rose “Bye George yes, right well your in the team for next Sunday”

Brett shrugged his shoulders down grinned “Oh well if you insist”

 

Later when the Brigadier was leaving Richard managed to get him on his own intent on asking him where he thought he had met young Nicky before.

Richard and Brett stood outside the front door of the manor with the Brigadier making sure there was no one to over hear them Richard asked him about Nicky.

“Brigadier can we have a word with you?”

“Of course”

“I was just wondering where you thought you saw Nicky before?”

The Brigadier rubbed his chin “Well I can’t be sure memory’s not what it was but there was a man at my club. He was there with a girl looked just like her, I remember you see because they don’t allow children normally”

“Right...Brigadier you won’t mention this to anyone will you” Richard asked

“Something underhand going on is there, we’ll no need to worry my boy won’t say a word.” He said patting Richard shoulder.

“Thank you”

“Right well I’ll see you both on Sunday, have a good evening”

They watched the Brigadier walk down the drive, Richard turned to Brett “Well what do you think?”

“I think I’ll phone Danny see if he’s come up with anything and you should go for that walk with your wife you promised her”

Brett motioning to Audrey who was waiting by the side of the manor having walked around from the terrace. Richard turned to see his wife waiting patiently for him, his breath catching in his throat at the sight of her in the late afternoon sun.

“Yes, God she’s beautiful isn’t she” Richard breathed.

Brett smirked at his friend “Positively glowing I’d say” 

 

“They walked along by the lake they had visited a few nights ago palms clasped together, fingers entwined.

“What did Brett say about what the brigadier saw?” Audrey asked him

“He’s going to talk to Danny so we’ll just have to wait and see”

Coming to a stop Richard came to stand in front of her, his hands on her lower back while Audrey’s rested hers on his chest. He leaned in pressing his forehead to hers.

“You are beautiful Audrey, you take my breath away darling” He whispered brushing his fingers against her cheek.

“Thank you darling and as I said you look very handsome in your cricket whites” she said fiddling with the collar of his shirt.

"Really? I thought you liked me wearing a lot less” he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"I do it’s just I like you in other things to." She smiled up at him. "Like your navy suit. I admit I have a little fantasy of you involving that suit."

“Do you? I may have to wear that more often, perhaps you should tell me this fantasy of yours." His swept his eyes over her face.

Audrey ran her fingers through his hair gazing into his eyes “Maybe later darling...now kiss me”

Richard smiled and leaned in to give her a soft kiss but it wasn’t enough for Audrey, pulling him against her she deepened the kiss, her tongue finding his.

When they pulled apart they were both panting “I love you Audrey” he said huskily 

“I love you too darling” she whispered back.

 

.


	10. Cinema

Mrs Poo and Henry had gone on a trip to the coast for a few days and Madeleine and Nicky had gone to London for a shopping trip. Which made the manor a very quiet place to be. Brett had made an excuse of having some business he needed to take care of in London to keep an eye on Madeleine meaning Richard and Audrey were on their own.

That evening as he had promised her last week Richard took Audrey to the cinema. They were going to see an action film not the type of thing either of them would normally watch but it was the only one showing at the time they could go.

They were sitting on the back row eating popcorn something Richard had never thought Audrey would do but she seemed more open to trying new things since they’d married. 

As the film neared the end Audrey noticed some movement from the seats a few rows in front of them.

“Darling look isn’t that Mr Martin?” She whispered

Richard looked down to where she was indicating “Yes it is and look he’s not alone”

Mr Martin was with a woman. She was blond, mid 20’s and was all over him.

“Who do you think she is?”

Richard shook his head “I don’t know darling, wait look it’s Danny”

Danny was seated just to the left of the couple in front of them. The film came to an end and Mr Martin and his lady friend stood and turned to leave quickly followed by Danny.

Not wanting them to know that Richard and her had seen them Audrey grabbed Richard’s face crushing her lips to his, her hand gripping his neck keeping him from pulling back.

Richard at first shocked by his wife’s bold actions soon melted into the kiss and pulled her as tight against him as he could with the arm of the seat in the way.

Finally easing the kiss Audrey pulled back catching her breath.

“Not that I’m complaining or anything but what was that for?” Richard panted.

“I didn’t want Mr Martin to see us besides it was very enjoyable darling” she said stroking a finger sown his cheek.

“It was very nice and I’m hoping for more later but for now lets go home and leave this to Danny”

 

When they reached the car park Richard gave Audrey the keys to the car before he stopped in the bathroom.

Audrey was sitting in the car waiting for him when she saw him come out of the building and a man approach him, he seemed to want directions because Richard was pointing and gesturing with his hands.

”Everything alright darling?” she asked as he got in the car.

”Yes fine let’s go home” he said taking the keys from her.

Driving back to the manor Richard glanced at her.

“Apart from that business with Mr Martin did you enjoy going to the cinema darling?” he asked

“I did I think we should go again but maybe we can see something more romantic next time”

“Whatever you want darling”

Richard reached over and took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips to place a kiss on her knuckles before resting both their hands on her thigh.

 

When they got home they went straight to their bedroom, Audrey had said she wanted an early night and Richard had readily agreed when he saw the look in her eyes. He again noticed that she had wanted to make love more than usual in the past few weeks. Not that they weren’t very active in that department anyway but recently her appetite in that area had increased and he was more than happy to accommodate her needs.

“What did that man say to you in the car park, he looked like he wasn’t from around here” Audrey asked him as she removed her jewellery.

“I don’t know if he lives in the area or not but he was speaking Czech. He asked me if I knew where he could find the train station” Richard said taking his jacket off,  tossing it on the bed and sitting down.

Audrey went to sit next to him on the bed “I didn’t know you could speak Czechoslovakian darling, I mean I know you’re from Czechoslovakia but...oh dear I’m not making sense am I”

Richard took her hand in his “Don’t worry darling I know what you meant. I can understand Czech alright but I’m not that good at speaking it”

Audrey cupped his cheek, her thumb running across his mustache “Say something in Czech Richard…please”

“Zbožňuji tě” Richard said looking into her eyes.

“It sounds lovely but what does it mean darling?”

“I adore you”

He leaned in and kissed her neck just below her ear, then moved his lips to her ear taking the lobe in his mouth.

“Mmm...Richard” she sighed as her fingers tangled in his hair.

He rested a hand on her thigh running it under her skirt “Come to bed darling, let me show you how much I adore you” he murmured moving his lips to her throat, sucking the flesh there.

Audrey was more than happy to continue this in bed and moved her hand lower to touch him through his trousers when she heard a persistent knocking coming from the window.

She tugged on his hair trying to get his attention “Darling...darling...Richard”

He raised his head looking at her “Mmm, What is it Audrey?”

“Can’t you hear that darling there’s someone at the window”

Richard listened for a moment to see if he could hear anything. When he heard the noise against the window he stood up.

“Stay there…let me go and see what it is”

Crossing over to the window he eased the curtains apart relieved when he saw a familiar face.

He turned his head to look at Audrey “It’s alright darling it's only Danny”

Richard opened the window and poked his head out. Danny was balanced with one foot on the drain pipe and the other on the balcony.

“What on earth are you doing out there?” Richard asked

“Would you believe trying to get in, Come on help me up” he said holding his hand out.

Richard reached out and grabbed his arm pulling him inside. When he was on his feet Danny noticed Audrey standing by the bed.

“Oh excuse me I hope I didn’t interrupt anything…” he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Audrey rolled her eyes “What’s going on Danny? Why couldn’t you use the front door like a normal person”

“I didn’t want to be seen. I saw you guys in the cinema and followed Mr Martin when he had a very interesting meeting with a couple of heavies”

“What on earth are heavies” Audrey asked

“Men who intimidate people darling, like a bodyguard but nastier” Richard explained.

“Mr Martin is staying at the pub in the village, so I think I should stay here until Brett comes back tomorrow just in case”

“You think he’s going to send those men after Madeleine? Don’t they know she’s in london”

Danny shook his head “I don’t know but it would be a lot easier to get to someone out here than in the middle of London, look Brett is bringing the Judge with him tommorow when he comes back, he may have some news”

Danny moved towards the door “Now ah I‘ll leave you two to get back to what you were doing don’t worry about showing me my room I’ll find it”

The door shut after him but then opened again seconds later “Oh and try not to be to loud you two I need my beauty sleep” he said before closing the door again.

“Well that rather killed the mood” Richard sighed.

Audrey walked over to him drapping her arms around his shoulders, Richard’s hands automatically moved to rest on her waist.

“Oh I don’t know,I’m still game if you are darling”

 


	11. What’s Going On?

Audrey awoke the following morning feeling very sick. She lifted Richard’s arm from her waist and scrambled out of bed rushing to the bathroom.

The jostling of the bed woke Richard who opened his eyes just in time to see his wife running into the bathroom stark naked.

"Audrey?" he called out.

He heard the sound of her being sick through the open bathroom door. Throwing the sheet back and got out of bed and walked swiftly to the bathroom.

He found her on the floor hunched over the toilet looking very pale, he ran his hand down her back as she finished being sick.

He wasn’t very good with things like this, normally the sight of someone being sick turned his own stomach. He had avoided having to deal with anything involving illness. But Audrey was his wife he loved her and would do anything for her.

“Are you alright now darling?” he asked

She nodded unable to speak at that moment.

Realising they were both still naked Richard went back to the bedroom and put his pyjama bottoms on, bringing the top back for her to put on.

She was still on the floor but was now propped against the wall. He picked up a flannel and wet it under the tap. Kneeding down in front of her he gently wiped her face and neck.

“Come on darling let’s get you back to bed” he said holding his hands out to her.

She took them and let him help her stand. Richard held his pyjama top up for her to slip her arms into and then with his arm around her waist he lead her back to bed.

He sat her on the side of the bed and poured her a glass of water handing it to her he was pleased when she managed to take a few sips.

Richard touched her forehead with his hand, she felt cold and clammy. He crouched down in front of her taking her hands in his.

"Are you sure you’re alright Audrey?”

She nodded once more "It was probably something I ate last night darling."

Richard was confused by this, he’d eaten the same things as she had and he felt fine.

“Do you have a headache or any pain? Perhaps you better lie down...”

Audrey squeezed his hands shaking her head “I’m fine Richard honestly, in fact I feel hungry now”

Richard looked puzzled “Are you sure you want to eat Audrey you’ve just been sick” 

She nodded “Please darling I feel fine now and I really want some toast and jam”

He raised his eyebrows, if he’d just been ill like she had he wouldn’t want food anywhere near him. But if his Audrey wanted toast and jam then she was going to have it.

“Of course darling I’ll go ring for Brabinger”

While Richard told brabinger they wold be having breakfast in their room Audrey reclined back against the pillows.

Brabinger knocked on the door a few minutes later and Richard took the tray from him and placed it over her lap. Climboing up next to her he watched as she devoured her toast and jam with great enthusiasm, he was quite amazed at her quick recovery.

He helped himself to some toast and a cup of tea wondering what was going on with his wife. He’d never known her to be unwell, well apart from her back. But then he didn’t know about any illnesses she may of had before he met her. 

Audrey saw the worried look on his face “Darling what’s the matter?” 

Richard reached for her hand “Audrey, you will go and see Dr. Horton if your still feeling unwell later won’t you?”

“Oh darling I’m fine really. I can’t remember the last time I was sick, I’m sure it was just something I ate.”

Seeing that he still looked worried Audrey added“But I promise I’ll see the doctor if I feel bad later alright”

“Thank you darling” he said kissing her on the cheek

 

That afternoon Audrey felt back to normal in fact she felt very energetic. She was in the drawing room organising the bookshelves when Madeleine came in.

“Audrey I hope I‘m not disturbing you”

“Of course not what can I do for you?”

“I just wanted to thank you and Richard for your hospitality and for helping me with Nicky. She has agreed to come and live with me in Paris so we will be leaving in a couple of days.”

“That’s wonderful Madeleine I’m so pleased for you both”

“Thank you, I’m taking her into the village in a moment to get some things she may want on the flight, if you will excuse me”

 

Meanwhile brabinger knocked on the door of Richard’s study.

“Judge Fulton And Lord Sinclair to see you Sir Richard” Brabinger announced

Richard stood and walked around his desk “Thank you Brabinger will you ask Lady DeVere to join us please”

“Very good Sir” Brabinger nodded and went to fetch Audrey.

 

Once they were all gathered in Richard’s study the Judge outlined what he had discovered about Thomas Martin.

“It’s a simple thing really, Thomas Martin or Jack as some people call him is planning to use Nicky to get to Mademoiselle DuToit’s money.”

“But how would he do that?” Audrey asked

“Nicky is the only child of Madeleine which means in the event of her death all her assets would belong to her child” the Judge explained

“You mean he’s going to kill her so Nicky can inherit the money and in turn he does” Danny said

Audrey put her hand over her mouth in shock “But she’s just a child, she can’t know what he’s planning to do can she?”

“I don’t believe she does he’s probably told her things to manipulate her. He has already had papers filed claiming to be her guardian in the event of her mothers death” Judge Fulton told them.

“So if Nicky inherits Madeleine’s money he will have control of it as her guardian?” Brett asked

“Exactly”

“So what do we do now?” Richard asked running a hand over his face. 

“If we tell Madeleine will she believe us? I mean she’s been going out with him a few times and he is the father of her child “ Brett asked

“And who was that woman we saw him with” Audrey enquired

“She is his lover used to be a model, I don’t think she knows what he’s up to with Madeleine. I had a very interesting chat with Brigadier Lemington about her, she’s been seen with quite a few of older gents of that social circle in the past few months” 

The Judge paused before continuing “Look I think the best course of action would be to wait and see how he intends to proceed. With Brett and Danny here we may just catch him in the attempt”

 

 

 

 


	12. Incredible Timing

The door to the study burst open and in rushed Nicky, tears streaming down her face.

She ran to Audrey “You’ve got to help me, he’s going to hurt her” she screamed.

Audrey grasped her shoulders trying to get her to calm down. “Nicky calm down, now you need to tell us what’s happened?”

“Thomas he’s got Madeleine, she was struggling to get away from him but he had a gun” she cried “I didn’t know what he was doing, I thought he wanted to get to know me I didn’t know he wanted to hurt Madeleine.”

Audrey pulled her into a hug “It’s alright don’t worry we’ll find her”

Richard went to Audrey and Nicky “Nicky do you have any idea where he might have taken her or something he might have said or a place he spoke of that could give us an idea where he’s taken her”

Nicky racked her brain trying to think of anything that might help “There was a tree on the estate a big oak that he waited for me under. He said it was a nice quiet spot with no one to see us. He might have taken her there”

Audrey knew immediately where she meant “I know where it is, it’s right on the edge of the estate the Brigadier’s land is right next to it”

Brett turned to Danny “Quickly Daniel get the car”

“You’d better take ours you’ll never get anywhere in that sports car of yours” Richard said.

The Judge stayed with Nicky while Audrey and Richard went with Danny and Brett to show them where to go.

Before they left Richard instructed Brabinger to phone the Brigadier to tell him what was happening.

 

They were bouncing along the fields on the shortcut Audrey had indicated to them in the Range Rover. After another harsh bump Brett ran his hand through his hair “Really Daniel your driving has still not improved”

Danny rolled his eyes “Will you quit whining.”

“Look there they are” Audrey shouted pointing out of the window.

Madeleine was struggling against the grip of Thomas and the two men that Danny had seen him with last night.

Danny brought the car to a stop and jumped out with Brett right behind him.

Richard and audrey got out to but just when Richard was going to follow and offer any assistance Audrey grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

“No Richard stay here with me, please darling”

Seeing the look of fear on her face Richard nodded putting his arm around her and looking over to where Brett and Danny were confronting the three men.

“Who the hell are you” Thomas shouted.

“That doesn’t matter Thomas or do you prefer Jack. I know who you are and now there are a lot of witnesses here, do you really want to go through with this?”

“She owes me, I want what’s mine. Now just you stay there or my guys here will not be happy” he said indicating the two men beside him.

“Well if you don’t want us to move you better take these car keys then” Danny said throwing them at the first guy, when he caught them Brett took the opportunity to leap at him tackling him to the ground. This gave Danny the distraction he needed to hit the other guy.

Thomas let go of Madeleine and pointed his gun at Brett but before Thomas could shoot there was a bang and he was propelled backwards onto the ground.

Brett turned to find Brigadier Lemington shotgun in hand.

“Everyone alright” The Brigadier asked

“Brigadier you have incredible timing” Richard said in relief

“Nothing to it my boy. Used to be in intelligence you know. Besides didn’t want my star cricket players injured did I” he said walking over to Thomas.

“Don’t worry I just winged him the police are on the way”

Meanwhile Danny had helped Madeleine up and was making sure she was alright after her ordeal.

“Are you alright?” He asked brushing the dirt from her clothes.

“Yes, I’m fine Thank you Mr?”

“Danny, you can call me Danny. Here let me help” he said putting an arm around her waist to steady her.

Brett rolled his eyes walking over to Richard and Audrey “It’s  always the same, I do all the hard work and he gets the rewards” he moaned.

The police arrived and to Brett’s surprise a gorgeous blonde haired police woman got out of one of the cars.

Adjusting his tie and tidying his hair he grinned  “Still all may not be lost. Will you excuse me I think I’ll offer that officer my assistance” 

This time both Audrey and Richard rolled their eyes at Danny and Brett’s antics, Audrey turned her head to look at Richard.

“Come on darling let’s go home”


	13. Alone At Last

After the previous days events Grantleigh was a quiet place to be this afternoon.

Madeleine and Nicky had left for Paris with Danny going along to make sure they were alright after their ordeal at the hands of Thomas. Audrey had asked Madeleine if she and Nicky had wanted to stay on for a few days to recover but Madeleine had just wanted to get home to Paris with her daughter.

Danny and Madeleine had gotten on surprisingly well and Audrey wouldn’t have been surprised if Danny would be staying in Paris for an extended amount of time.

The Judge and Brett had gone back to London to tie up some loose ends. Brett however would be back on the weekend to play cricket for the Brigadier’s team.

Which left Richard and Audrey alone at the Manor for the first time in what seemed like ages.

After completing his business calls for the day in the estate office Richard walked back to the manor in search of his wife. He eventually found her bent over the desk in his office.

Her skirt was pulled tight around her backside giving him an exquisite view. He felt his trousers immediately tighten at the sight. Quietly he walked over to her, standing for a moment to admire the view then grabbed her around the waist.

Audrey gasped at the contact before she realised it was her husband who had grabbed her.

“Richard you frightened me, what are you doing?’

“I’m sorry darling I didn’t mean to frighten you its just when I saw you bent over my desk I couldn’t help myself” he said pushing his hips against her bottom letting her feel how much of an effect she had on him.

Feeling her husbands obvious arousal against her bottom she turned in his arms crashing her lips to his, her tongue stroking his as she moaned into his mouth.

Richard grabbed her skirt and began to push it up to her hips.

Audrey pulled her lips from his “Richard” she hissed “Darling not here”

“I can’t wait to have you Audrey, please darling lets be adventurous” he pleaded kissing her neck.

Audrey couldn’t resist him when he touched her like that, so deciding there wasn’t much chance of getting caught she grabbed his head holding him to her as he feasted on her neck.

His hand caressed the back of her thigh then moved up to her underwear pushing them down her legs. His fingers found her folds stroking her then dipping a finger inside her, she moaned and lifted her leg to rest on his hip.

Richard pulled away from her fumbling with his trousers, Audrey seeing his difficulty moved his hands out of the way and took on the task herself. Once she had undone his trousers she pushed his boxer down enough to free his manhood.

Holding her ams he turned her around to face the desk again. He bent her over and then bunched her skirt up over her back.

She gasped as she felt the air on her bare behind. Richard nudged her legs apart and she widened them to let him step between them. Lining himself up he pushed inside her in one smooth thrust.

Audrey tossed her head back at the feeling of this new position. Richard couldn’t stop the groan that escaped his mouth as he felt her internal muscles squeeze him tightly.

“Oh My God!” He groaned.

They had been quite adventurous in their lovemaking but with the house so busy lately they hadn’t had a chance to try any of the positions in there favourite book. So having her husband take her like this in the middle of the day heightened Audrey’s arousal.

She gripped the desk as her husband held her waist pushing deeper inside her. She started panting when he moved a hand to her sensitive bud stroking over her.

Richard kept stroking her as he increased the speed of his thrusts knowing he wouldn’t last long in this position he brought his lips to her neck sucking and then grazing his teeth against the skin there.

Audrey felt him grow larger inside her and then his seed spilling into her as he reached his climax. He pushed into her hard one more time prompting her to reach her own release clamping down tightly around him.

Not able to hold herself up anymore she collapsed against the desk. Richard stayed inside of her not wanting to move.

Eventually he pulled out of her and did up his trousers. Turning her back around to face him he took his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the sweat from her face. He then knelt down and slipped her underwear back up her legs and pulling her skirt down.

Standing back up he looked into her eyes and opening his arms she stepped into his embrace. Her arms wound around his waist and pulled him tighter to her nuzzling her face in his neck.

He sighed and kissed her hair “That was amazing darling”

“You were amazing but you’ve worn me out darling” Audrey sighed

“Lets go and have a nap. Then we can get ready for dinner with Mother and Henry when they come home in a few hours”

“Mmm, I think thats a wonderful idea Richard” she pulled out of his embrace and took his hand as they walked out of the study and up the stairs to their bedroom.

 


	14. Time For Cricket

The day of the cricket match arrived and Audrey couldn’t stop herself from gazing at her husband in the distance. The warm day wasn’t the only reason she was hot under the collar as they say, her Richard had a lot to do with it too.

He really did look good in cricket whites, his muscular chest barely contained by the material of his white T-shirt. He knew just what effect he had on her to, looking over at her and smiling that smile he reserved just for her, which made her weak in the knees.

As the match neared it’s end she checked the scoreboard again. It was a close match and still could go either way.

Brett had been a superb bowler and had helped the team gain an early advantage and Richard, her Richard who claimed never to have played cricket before in his life had hit some marvellous shots giving his team a good lead.

But it all came down to this final ball, the opposition needed 4 runs to win. Brett bowled a shorter ball, it bounced up the batsman swung at it hitting it high in the air.

It was heading to the left of Richard who was on the boundary, Audrey watched as the ball came down and Richard dived to catch it.

He leaped to his left stretching as far as he could. There was silence as he caught it in mid air rolling over and jumping up holding the ball in his hand.

The assembled crowd applauded and cheered his great catch but Richard only had eyes for Audrey as she jumped up and down clapping.

The Brigadier, Brett and Henry all came over and patted Richard on the shoulder.

“I say what a catch” the Brigadier said shaking Richard’s hand vigorously.

“Well done Richard, man of the match I’d say” Henry said giving him a hearty pat on the back.

“It was a great catch Richard, not bad batting either” Brett added

Brett saw Marjory approaching and excused himself from the group, he had met her earlier and found her to be a most likeable person “Hello Miss Frobisher, did you enjoy the match?” He asked

“Oh yes I thought you were marvellous” Marjory gushed.

“Well thank you, um would you like to join me for a drink before I head back to London?” He said holding his arm out to her.

Marjory looped her arm through his “That would be lovely Lord Sinclair”

“Please call me Brett” he said as they began walking towards the refreshment tent.

“You must call me Marjory then” she said patting his arm

“Marjory what a beautiful name, it suits you”

“Oh gosh” Marjory sighed.

Audrey who had witnessed this scene rolled her eyes. Brett was not the sort of man to be tied down but she hoped Marjory enjoyed a little romance with the dashing lord even if it was only for a little while.

And while she would admit Brett may have been a good looking man he was nothing compared to her handsome Czechoslovakian husband.

The rector came and stood by Audrey “That was an excellent catch your husband made Lady DeVere you must be very proud of him”

Audrey smiled “I am always proud of my husband rector, he’s quite a man” 

The rector nodded and wondered off to congratulate the Brigadier on his victory.

Richard walked towards her as he left the field his hands reaching out to take hers.

“Welling done darling you were marvellous”

“Thank you, do I get a kiss for my efforts?” He teased

“Of course, although I’m planning on giving you more than just a kiss later when we’re alone” she said gently pressing her lips to his.

When the kiss ended he couldn’t help but smile “Mmm...I think I need more congratulations”

He wrapped his arms around her waist as her wound around his neck. She knew they were in public but she couldn’t help herself. She leaned in and kissed him deeply bringing her body flush against his.

Richard eventually eased the kiss pulling back enough to look in her eyes, breathing heavily “My God I love you”

Audrey shivered at his words, he told her all the time of course but there was something so wonderful when he did it in public.

She curled her fingers into the hair at the back of his head, sighing when he pulled her even closer to him taking her lips in a passionate kiss. 

 

Mrs Poo and Henry chuckled at the couple “Do you think we should tell them they are being photographed” Henry asked nodding at the local newspaper photographer.

Mrs Poo shook her head “No let them see it in the paper, I may ask that young man for a copy for them it would make a good anniversary gift”

When they finally came up for air they were both panting “If that’s the response I get I may have to make playing cricket a regular thing darling”

 

 


	15. Picnic

Richard’s happiness over his cricket victory was short lived when he awoke the next morning to the sound of Audrey in the bathroom being sick again.

He got up and went into the bathroom, he found her standing by the sink rinsing her mouth out. Audrey looked in the mirror and saw her husband standing behind her, she turned to face him.

Seeing the miserable look on her face Richard said nothing just opened his arms to her. As she stepped into his embrace he sighed “Darling, please will you go and see Dr Horton now, this is the second time this week you’ve been sick”

He felt her nod her head “Alright I’ll telephone him this morning” she didn’t tell him it was actually the third time she had been sick and that she herself was now worried that this was more than just a bug.

He pulled back to look into her eyes “Thank you Audrey, I just…I love you so much darling I don’t want anything to happen to you” he said cupping her cheek.

“I love you too, I’m sure it’s just a bug but if it eases your mind I’ll see him” she leaned in and kissed him.

 

Audrey had been lucky that Dr Horton could see her that morning but Richard wasn’t happy that he couldn’t be there with her, he had been called away to taunton on some matter to do with one of Uncle Grevel’s businesses.

He was going to cancel but Audrey had persuaded him to go with a promise she would tell him what had happened as soon as he got back.

She was glad he hadn’t been there with her, not because she didn’t want him with her but because now she knew what was wrong she wanted to be the one to tell him.

She was waiting by the front door for brabinger to bring the picnic basket.

“All ready madam” 

“Excellent Brabinger, now have you left the note for Sir Richard?” She asked as she picked up the picnic blanket.

“Yes madam, I placed it on his desk as you instructed”

“Right let’s go”

Audrey had chosen the spot by the lake that her and Richard often came to, her mind wondered to a few weeks previous when they had come out here in the middle of the night for a midnight swim. Yes she thought this was the perfect place to tell him.

Once Brabinger had help her lay the blanket on the grass and arranged the food he left her to return to the Manor. On his way back he bumped into Richard who was on his way to the lake.

When Richard had got home that afternoon he had worried when he couldn’t find his wife. When he found the note on his desk though his mind was put at ease.

 

 _Darling_ ,

 _Saw_ _Dr_ _Horton_ , _as_ _I_ _suspected_ _nothing_ to _worry_ _about_.

 _Meet_ _me_ _by_ _the_ _lake_ _for_ _a_ _picnic_.

 _Love_

_Audrey_ _x_

 

Richard saw Brabinger walking towards him “Good afternoon Sir, Lady DeVere is waiting for you by the lake”

“Yes thank you a Brabinger I got her note. I’d better not keep her waiting” he said continuing on his way.

When he got to the lake his breath caught in his throat at the site of her. She was sitting on a blanket looking out over the lake, the gentle breeze blowing through her hair. She was a vision.

Audrey sensing the presence of another turned to see Richard gazing at her, smiling she reached her hand out to him.

“Hello darling, come and sit down you must be hungry”

He took her hand and sat down next to her, “I am actually, I’m so pleased your alright you really had me worried” he said stroking her cheek.

“Dr Horton said everything was fine, there’s no need to worry. Darling take off that jacket and tie you must be frightfully hot”

Richard smiled reaching up to undo his tie then remove his jacket, laying them on the blanket beside him.

They chatted as they ate just enjoying each other’s company. Richard looked around in the basket for something to drink once they’d finished eating, when he only found orange juice he looked at Audrey.

“Darling I can’t find any wine”

“There isn’t any Dr Horton told me to avoid alcohol for a while, just until my stomach was more settled” 

Once they’d finished they sat side by side looking out over the lake, Audrey ran a hand up his shoulder to the back of his neck, her fingers playing with his hair.

Richard turned his head to look at her, wrapping an arm around her and pressing his lips to hers as he lowered her to lay back on the blanket.

Audrey deepened the kiss, pulling him on top of her, her tongue tracing his bottom lip as she wriggled beneath him.

“Richard please darling” she gasped

“Are you sure Audrey? What if someone sees us?” he panted

In reply she grazed her teeth along his throat and reached to unbutton his shirt, her nails scraping down his bare chest causing his lower half to press more fully against her.

Not worrying about being seen anymore Richard unbuttoned her blouse to find she wasn’t wearing a bra.

He cocked an eyebrow at her “I was being adventurous darling” she giggled

Richard leaned down to kiss her again as she reached to undo his trousers to release him. He bunched her skirt around her hips, then pulled her underwear down her legs enough for her to kick them off.

Audrey curled her fingers around his manhood, he groaned in pleasure and dropped his forehead onto her shoulder as her fingers moved over him.

“Make love to me darling” she whispered squeezing him.

Looking into her eyes Richard eased her thighs apart more and settled between her legs. She positioned him at her entrance and at her mod he slid inside.

Audrey buried her face into his neck and gripped his waist holding him tightly to her. They made slow passionate love. The only sounds filling the air were their moans as they moved faster and faster to their peak until finally they lay sated in each other’s arms.

Richard rolled off of her breathing heavily, still a little worried about being seen he did up his trousers quickly as Audrey pushed her skirt back down and buttoned her blouse.

When she was finished he held his arm out to his side “Come and have a cuddle darling” he sighed.

Audrey rested her head on his shoulder, her hand resting on the exposed skin of his stomach, fingers stroking the hair there where his shirt still lay open.

They dozed for a while just content to be with each other until Richard was awoken by Audrey trailing kisses along his chest, she sat up and rested on her elbow leaning over him to wait for his eyes to open. 

“We really should be getting back” she whispered looking down at him.

“Mmm yes I suppose we should” he murmured.

She sat up and began doing his shirt buttons up, “Come on darling” she said standing and holding her hand out to him, he took it and got up, she tugged on his hand and led him to stand by the waters edge.

Richard sighed “It’s beautiful here, we really should go riding around the lake one day”

With that thought he had unknowingly given her the perfect opportunity to tell him her news.

“I don’t think I’ll be riding for a while...probably around 9 months” she sighed then looked at him waiting to see if he had worked out what she was trying to tell him

“Oh, why you love riding...wait 9 months...darling...are...are you” his eyes widened.

Audrey smiled nodding her head “I’m pregnant”

“Audrey!” Richard cried, wrapping his arms around her waist he held her tightly to him. After a few moments he pulled back and crashed his lips to hers lifting her off the ground and spinning her round in his happiness.

Quickly realising he probably shouldn’t be doing that he put her down “Oh my god I’m sorry, are you alright?”

Audrey laughed and cupped his face in her hands “I’m fine darling...we’re both fine”

Richard hugged her to him, his face nuzzling her neck “Oh darling a baby, we’re having a baby”

“Are you happy?” She asked him.

Richard pulled back enough to look in her eyes “I’m so happy I feel as if I could fly”

She giggled “Your mother will be too. I think she’s been waiting to knit a baby blanket for a very long time”

Richard laughed “I’m sure she will be knitting more than just a blanket,” he paused looking unsure for a moment “Darling, can...can I ...” he asked his hand hovering above her belly.

Smiling she took his hand and placed it on her belly. Richard looked at his hand as it rested over the life they had created together.

Bringing his eyes back to hers he couldn’t hold back the tears as they fell down his cheeks “I love you Audrey, I love you both so much”

Audrey with tears in her own eyes cupped his cheek wiping away the moisture there with her thumb as she whispered “We love you too darling”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a story carrying on from this one soon.


End file.
